


Gravity crashes down to Earth

by vaporrub



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Gravity Falls, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: When Grandpa Harley looses a bet, he has to take his granddaughter and all of her friends on a vacation. Old Harley uses it as a chance to catch up with an old friend who lives in Gravity Falls.
Relationships: Beta Kids friendship, John Egbert & Dipper Pines, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Gravity crashes down to Earth

Stanley was impatiently stomping his foot against the dirt next to the sign for the bus stop. He's checking his watch for the hundredth time.

"Have a little patience." Stanford said, he was looking down into his book that he brought, reading as he waited for his great niece and nephew to arrive. "The kids'll be hear any minute." 

Stan huffed and crossed his arms.

Stand and Ford just got back to Gravity Falls from their trip around the seas, the two of them had about three days of settling back into their old rooms before Dipper and Mabel both arrived on the bus for the summer. Everyone else joined the stan brothers to greet the other, younger twins. Wendy, Soos, Melody, and Mabel's friend's Candy and Gerda were all waiting for them to arrive.

Once the bus rolled up everyone started cheering, even Ford let out a small hoot when Wendy started a chant of them. "Whoot! Whoot! Whoot!"

Right when the doors opened Mabel ran out with the bags and a large pig followed behind her. She rushed out and Dipper followed behind, carrying more than his fair share of luggage.

Mabel both jumped at the chance to hug Stan. Stan twirled her around once and then put her back down on the ground. His back let out a loud crack. "Ah! My back!"

Mabel laughed till she snorted and Dipper walked up to pat his Grunkle's side. Stan gave him a great big hug too, even if he was in pain he could suffer through it to hug - _practically-_ his grandson.

Another passenger hooped off the bus with a large bag on his back and took a deep breath in.

"Boy! It sure is great to get some fresh air! Right, guys!?" A boy looking to be about Dipper's age just hopped off the bus. He had huge glasses and a ghost buster's shirt on. The boy with black hair was stampeded by a flurry of oinks and squeals. Waddles ran right up to him and started pawing at his legs.

"Oh! Hello again, Waddles!" The boy with the black hair started scratching the pigs back. "You want more belly rubs!"

"Oh! John!" Dipper called the boy over. "This here is my great uncle! The one I was talking about."

Stan sighed, he knew that Dipper was probably just bragging about Ford and his dozen of PHD's. John rushed up to Stan and looked up at him. "Is it true you do magic tricks!?" John happily asks. The thirteen year old boy is besides himself with glee when Stan pulls a business card out of his sleeve. "If you like mystery and magic. You should check out the mystery shack, kid."

"Oh! I'm going to be staying there!" John takes the card and smiles up at the older man.

"What?" Stan lowers his lids.

"Stanford!" Another old man calls out to Stan.

"It's Stanley." Stan replies. "And- what are you doing here, Harley? Inviting people to my home? Without even making an advance deposit."

"It's a long story. To make it short, I never spend time with my granddaughter anymore. I invited her and all her little band of friends to spend the summer with me." Harley walks up to John and places his hand on John's shoulder. "The little scamps here love magic and bullshit like that."

Dipper thought it was a good thing Mabel was busy talking to the girls, or else she'd be threatening to wash this man's mouth out with soap right about now.

"So I thought I'd bring them camping in your neck of the woods and then hit up the old shack. Remember -what, was it twenty years back?- When I called you up for a place to stay and you were kind enough to take me in after I crashed my jet into the Pacific. Oh those two floozies I picked up where soaked and steaming after that. But what a night that was- huh, Ford?"

"Harley." At this point Ford stepped in. "I'm Stanford, this man here is my twin brother... I believe that he was playing some sort of prank on you while I was out."

"Huh?" The old man adjusted his glasses and then his strange adventurer hat. He squinted at Ford and let out a big holler of a laugh. "Oh, I remember thinking that you were a lot looser last time I saw you than back in college. I mean, you didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do shots off of a strip-"

"Have I introduced you to my family?" Stanford stepped in again. "This here is my great nephew. Dipper."

"I know the boy well!" Harley chortles, "he was telling us all about the shack and chatting up a storm with that Egbert kid." Harley pointed over at John.

Harley called over his granddaughter who was talking with Mabel and the other girls, "Jade, sweetheart. Come here. I want to introduce you to my friend's here."

Jade happily skipped over, her long skirt trailing down past her sneakers. She adjusted her large round specs as she said, "hello! I'm Jade!"

Stan got the vibe right away this girl would get well along with Mabel, she's carrying on her a large bag with stuffed animals hanging out of the side.

Dipper spoke up again as he swung his arms around, "Jade is amazing! She knows all about partical physics and-"

A large white Shepard dog stepped between Dipper and Jade. Jade sighed, "oh, Bec. Dipper was just excited, you need to stop being such a worry wort." Jade stuck out her tongue.

Jade looked up at Dipper and explained, "Bec doesn't like big hand gestures and he's really over protective."

Stan sighed at seeing that a dog that big and fluffy was going to be hanging out in his house. Ford asked Dipper to go on about Jade, his interest was peaked at the prospect of _partical physics._

Harley chooses to speak up and pull his granddaughter close to his side. "She's a real chip off the old block. Might have skipped a generation, but she's just as strong of an engineer is as her old man's old man!"

Jade laughs, "grandpa, you're embarrassing me."

"She's a literally genius!" Dipper proudly exclaims. "Advanced calculus is as easy as breathing to her!"

"Yeah!" John joins in. "She knows just about everything that has to deal with science too!"

"Um..." Jade looks up at the sky. "I just had a lot of practice and I like to read."

Jade hardly sounds like a genius to Stan, he'll believe it when he sees it.

Another young man stepped over, he had pale white hair and large black shades. "Yo, Rose's wondering when we're gonna head out so..."

"Oh, Dave!" John grabbed the boys arm and literally pulled him into the conversation. "We were just talking about how awesome Jade is."

"Yeah, man. Burping the alphabet on the ride over was really fuckin' sweet." Dave nods over at Jade. "But can we like head out, there's so much fresh air and pines it smells like fuckin' Christmas and it's giving me these vibes. Like Santa's coming and there's something fucked up about it."

"Oh, yeah." Dipper looks sheepish, like he's not used to hearing so many swears. "I don't think it's the trees. This place is just weird."

"Damn. So there's no escape? Just gonna feel fucked up for like our whole stay?" Dave asks the group. 

"Oh don't act like it's the place doing that to you, Strider." A young soon-to-be woman with black lipstick and short blonde hair traced over in her long black gown. She looked like she was dressed as a witch as a costume party to Stan.

The goth girl spoke up again, "I'd be interested to see the little home of oddities as soon as possible. I apologize for my impatience, but I've been so deeply excited to see the eyebats Dipper was talking up on the way here."

"Yeah, man. Bring on the sascrotch." Dave looked over at Dipper, expecting him to take them to the mystery shack right then and there.

"We can all talk and walk!" John suggested. "Show us the way, Dipper!" John grabbed onto Dipper's hand to pull him. Then the two of them rushed to grab Dipper's bags together.

Dave let out a groan. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"The two of them are very similar aren't they?" Rose crosses her arms.

"Yeah!" Jade chuckles, "after a while I started to struggle to tell the two of them apart!"

"I'm gonna fucking blow my brains out if this goes on any longer." Dave sighs. "They won't stop complementing everything and everyone-" Rose spoke over him.

"And even worse. They keep talking up-" Rose pretends to gasp. "-each other."

"Don't make fun of my pain." Dave head back over to the bags, he picked up Rose's and his. She trailed on like Rose couldn't be bothered to even thank him for the help.

Stan and Ford both looked at each other and then at Harley. They both had an off feeling like this was going to be a long summer.


End file.
